


Eleemosynary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [109]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleemosynary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/19/1999 for the word [eleemosynary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/19/eleemosynary).
> 
> eleemosynary  
> of or relating to alms,charity, or charitable donations; charitable.  
> derived from or provided by charity.
> 
> Yeah, I'm still not sure I understand how this word is supposed to be used, so don't shoot me too badly if I use it wrong, ok?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Randomly gifting to people because I feel like it. I hope it makes them laugh. *shifty eyed*

# 

Eleemosynary

Tony blinked in surprise at the signs proudly proclaiming “NCIS eleemosynary auction”. He’d never heard of such a thing before. Glancing at the details, he wasn’t surprised to see Abby’s name under the contact for further information section.

Shaking his head, he was planning to head down there anyway. He’d just ask her about it down there when he went to see if she had anything for the team. Stopping to get a caf-pow, she’d never forgive him if he forgot, he continued on his way.

Tony cringed as he came around the hallway and heard Abby’s pounding music. Yelling Abby’s name as he walked in, he breathed a sigh of relief when he got her attention and she immediately shut off the noise. “You got anything for us, yet?” Tony asked depositing the caf-pow on her desk.

“No. Gibbs radar would have gone off if I did, silly.” Abby tilted her head to look at him and smiled slightly.

“True and then he’d be down here instead of me.” Tony agreed.

One of Abby’s machines started going off and she turned to investigate it. 

Tony waited until she was done and then continued. “What’s with the elmo thing?”

Abby turned to look at him with a confused expression. “Elmo?”

Abby’s expression cleared and a wide grin crossed her face when she realized what he was talking about. “Oh you mean the NCIS eleemosynary auction.”

“Yeah, that thing.” Tony nodded. “What is it?” 

“You should totally participate.” Abby bounced excitedly. “Vance gave me permissions to set up an NCIS auction where the proceeds would go to a charity for the nuns.”

“Ok?” Tony drew out as a question.

“There are two ways you can sign up. The first way is to auction off yourself. If you do that, you can set the parameters. Like taking someone out to a nice restaurant but they keep their hands to themselves. Or gardening or building something or some other skill. Of course the more you’re willing to do the more you’ll earn for the charity.” Abby blabbered on.

“Or?” Tony asked interrupting her before she could come up with even more crazy ideas. Auctioning himself off sounded like a very bad idea if you asked him.

“Or you can donate items to be auctioned off for money. But that’s not as much fun. You should totally donate your time. Maybe sing for somebody or something.” Abby encouraged. 

Tony backed away slowly with a deer in the headlights look. Changing his mind, he turned and ran before Abby could physically grab a hold of him and force him to sign up for something with her wily ways. On his way out the door, he couldn’t help but wonder... Would Gibbs participate?


End file.
